Capitulo Piloto
by DamyDark
Summary: Esto es como una prueba de mercado, primero, deben tener mente abierta a las posibilidades con lo que verán, segundo, tienen que dejar su opinión si esta historia tiene potencial y quieren que se siga, porque esto es más como un regalo para el fandom luego de lo callado que está y tercero, no se encariñen mucho porque en quizás un mes lo elimine porque no está completo. A leer.
1. Chapter 1

Vidas normales

Sus manos le daban apoyo en la superficie resbalosa, el agua esparcida accidentalmente cuando fue subida a la barra le hacía sentir que se resbalaría, pero era la única forma para sentirse cerca de terminar. Enredaba sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de la chica alta con cabello color vino, sus pechos se balanceaban con cada instante en que su miembro entraba y salía de ella dándole el sentir tan ansiado de acabar.

No la sujetaba de la cintura o cadera, según la chica de cabello color chicle era innecesario que algo aparte de su polla la tocara y Namatame siempre trataba de hacer lo que su reina le ordenase.

―I-isuke…no…no…―se sentía cerca de llegar pero sin hacerlo del todo, disminuyo la velocidad de sus caderas para no venirse dentro de la chica, se movía de manera irregular, perdiendo el ritmo y encontrándolo después, no era constante y esto sólo hacía que Isuke se desesperara con su amante por alejarla de la sima.

Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado, no muy diferente a su apariencia de siempre, su cara estaba marcada con algunas cicatrices, una en la esquina de su boca atravesaba en vertical la comisura de sus labios, en su ceja izquierda y el en puente de la nariz, parecía un león que ha pasado por pelea tras pelea sin el descanso de su ama, pues esta le decía que se sintiera orgullosa de ellas, le gustaba esa apariencia y Chitaru quería gustarle a Isuke, esa chica lograba embargarla y hacerle actuar únicamente de forma instintiva.

―Solo aguanta y muévete…Isuke esta…a punto…―dijo sumergiéndose en el placer y buscando ese punto que le hacía nublarse su mente, se mordía los labios para no gemir, su acompañante los miraba anhelando que la chica le permitiera besarlos, eran muy suaves y dulces, quizás la parte que más le gustaba de ella, sí, incluso por sobre sus pechos pero eso jamás lo diría; uso sus cansados brazos para mover las caderas dándole problemas a Namatame de aguantarle el ritmo, soltaba gemidos quedos sintiendo como en ocasiones la punta golpeaba con su centro en cada movimiento demencial que hacía con esas caderas que le conocían a fondo. Sus brazos perdían fuerza, ambos a cada lado de la chica apoyada en la barra, la veía directo a los ojos, o eso intentaba, cada que sus miradas se conectaban Isuke cerraba los ojos o desviaba la mirada. Quería pedirle que la mirase, que le mostrara su cara para ver como alcanzaba el punto culmine pero le apenaba decirlo, Isuke no dejaba ver sus sentimientos tan fácilmente y Namatame creía que si le revelaba los suyos ella la desaprobaría.

A manera de malicia, Isuke metió una de sus manos bajo su camisa hasta su espalda, rasguñándola con sus cuidadas uñas; no le gustaba sentir sus rasguños, le dolían y en una ocasión, donde consiguió la cicatriz del labio, su erección se bajó en tiempo record; pero nada podía hacer, a Isuke le gustaba o al menos eso quería creer, por si sola ya le costaba que esa exigente mujer se viniera, no podía pedirle que se contuviera. Además, cuando tomaban un baño ella misma se encargaba de sanar cada cosa que hiciera sobre su cuerpo, era como una silenciosa disculpa.

Sus caderas se movieron tres veces más, al mismo ritmo que las de la chica que consideraba su novia, pues Isuke siempre le prohibió llamarla de esa forma, y en un gemido lograron llegar ambas, algo muy difícil, raro que pasara pero allí estaban, la de melena color vino tratando de recuperar la respiración acostada en esos prominentes pechos sin ya fuerzas al igual que Isuke, está sujeta de sus caderas por la otra para que no se lastimara con la barra, pues era incapaz de sostenerse más tiempo. Había tenido en el pasado amantes, amores de una noche y hasta relaciones de un par de meses, pero Namatame era hasta el día de hoy quien se llevaba el premio por hacerla llegar. Jamás antes lo había hecho.

Aquello había sido un buen polvo.

La más alta cargo con delicadeza a la otra chica y la bajó de la barra. Mientras Isuke acomodaba su sujetador metiendo dentro sus pechos, Namatame se subía el pantalón oscuro junto a sus propias bragas, abotono su camisa pero dejo los últimos tres abiertos, esto le incomodaba un poco, pues se veían claramente los nacimientos de sus pechos pero a ella le gustaba, en una ocasión lo dijo en son de broma, quizás cuando compraban ropa para ella, no lo recordaba del todo.

― ¿Qué era lo que…iba a hacer?―dijo desordenando aún más su alborotada cabellera color vino, su mente aun daba vueltas por el sexo. Si había algo que Isuke sabía, era la manera de hacerle tocar el cielo de unos pocos movimientos. Aunque…desearía que fuese un poco más…amorosa con ella. Apenas y se besaban en medio del acto, sin contar que le evitaba las miradas.

―No lo sé baka, Isuke estaba aquí y de pronto la subiste a la barra―el insulto le dolió, era una de las cosas de las que jamás podría acostumbrarse de su reina―no empieces Namatame―dijo alisando su falda al ver la expresión que ponía en su rostro.

―Sabes que no me gusta que me insultes, Isuke―dijo tomando asiento, frente a ella el correo de esa mañana, esa era historia de cada día, no toleraba esos modos de ella, no los entendía, vivían juntas, dormían juntas pero parecía que hasta allí llegaba todo para la chica peli rosa.

―Isuke-sama―esa chica, pese a todo el tiempo juntas, se negaba a llamarle como ella quería y eso la molestaba.

―Las cuentas volvieron―Isuke se independizó de sus padres poco tiempo después de "conocer" a Namatame, su madre no aprobaba esa relación, pensaba que era peligroso para Isuke, pero ya saben lo que dicen "Prohíbele algo a alguien y más querrá aquello" así pensaron sus padres, dejaron que se fuera con la chica, no contaron con la completa devoción de la pelirroja, durante medio año no regresó con sus padres y estos dejaron de enviarle dinero como estímulo para que volviera y Eisuke dejó de conseguirle misiones. Ella tenía que esperar a que llegaran solas y por supuesto, competir contra la buena reputación de su madre como asesino a sueldo, algo un tanto difícil pero no imposible si tenía a una chica como Chitaru a sus órdenes.

―Si cobraras por tus misiones, no tendríamos que preocuparnos por ellas―dijo apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla con su cadera y cruzada de brazos, sentía el interior de las piernas salpicadas y pegajosas, Namatame se las pagaría a la noche. Sabía que no le gustaba que acabara dentro.

―Mi maestra me entrenó para ello, lo hago por ella y lo que me enseño, no por el dinero―dijo viéndola tratando de ablandar un poco a la chica y que la comprendiera, pero esta solo bufo volteando a otro lado crispada―ten―dijo dándole un sobre con algo de dinero, la maestra de Namatame no estaba al tanto de la relación que llevaba con la peli rosa y no deseaba que se enterase, sentía que podría decepcionarla.

― ¿Qué es esa?―dijo refiriéndose a un sobre negro con un extraño símbolo de media luna, se apoyó en el hombro de la pelirroja apretando sus pechos contra su oreja. Esto la ponía nerviosa pero mantenía la compostura, abrió el sobre y vio que era una invitación dirigida a ambas.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Isuke, una que mostraba diversión junto a los fríos ojos, Namatame sabía lo que significaba ese gesto y esa carta. Cerró los ojos un momento.

―Parece que nuestros problemas de dinero desaparecerán, ¿verdad? Chitaru―dijo acariciando su melena roja, bajo su otra mano acariciando su mejilla y mentón, le daba tales atenciones como si fuese de su propiedad―Lo harás por Isuke ¿no? Mi leon~3―dijo en un tono seductor y de aparente ternura. Sus manos eran muy suaves, sabía que con eso podía pedirle lo que fuese, Namatame era débil cuando le mostraba ese lado delicado.

―Sí. Lo are por ti, mi ama―dijo abriendo los ojos de golpe, mostrando sus afiladas pupilas dilatadas dentro de ese iris color carmesí, dignos de cualquier fiera, su tono de voz igual se tornó amenazante, como si tuviese dentro un gruñido.

Isuke sonrió complacida, había formado a su gusto a aquella fiera. Y debía admitir que le gustaba. La chica tenía un aire de majestuosidad que le atraía y en la cama tenía buenos puntos. No era raro que vivieran una relación tan larga en la que jamás había volteado a ver a alguien más. Inukai Isuke le había sido fiel desde que comenzaron.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

―Azuma…Azuma…―una chica con cabello esponjoso movía el cuerpo desnudo de su compañera de cuarto, quien dormía boca abajo abrazándose a una almohada; la chica tomó sus lentes de la mesita de noche donde en ocasiones los dejaba cuando compartía cama con la de cabello azul, también estaba desnuda, se cubría los pechos con la sabana―despierta, llegaremos tarde a clases―dijo acariciando su cabello en un intento más porque despertara, la chica abrió lento los parpados y miró a los ojos de la otra, le gustaba cuando no tenía puesto los lentes, la mira un momento y sin importarle la nula ropa sube lento sobre ella viéndola siempre a los ojos buscando un algo en ellos que no sabía describir o nombrar, apartó la vista de ellos y se fijó en cada parte del cuerpo de la chica bajo suyo― ¿Azuma?

Parpadeo notando lo que iba a hacer, tal parece que su cuerpo aún no se saciaba del todo pero ella le dijo que iban a llegar tarde a clases, debía controlarse.

En cambio Siena tenía calor en las mejillas, le gustaba la chica, le parecía alguien seria y centrada, de echo lo era, pero un poco fría e inexpresiva, no recordaba una ocasión en que le dijera "te quiero" pese a estar en una relación de ya un par de años.

―Disculpa mi actuar, tomare una ducha―directa, la observo levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al cuarto de baño, miro a sus piernas y toco su sexo, no sabía si se encontraba húmedo por la noche anterior o por el acercamiento de ella; hacerlo con su compañera de cuarto era de lo mejor para ella, sabía dónde y en qué momento tocar, sólo con sus manos lo graba hacer que se viniera pero…algo faltaba siempre, Azuma dormía con ella y jamás le había sido infiel, pero sentía que no la deseaba por completo, esas miradas insistentes a los ojos sin pronunciar una sola palabra jamás le habían gustado.

Suspiró y dijo:

― ¿Por qué siempre haces eso Azuma? Te acercas a mí, provocas esto y luego te retiras disculpándote por como actuaste, deberías disculparte por no continuar…―empezó a acariciarse de a poco, la punta de sus dedos se humedecían con cada movimiento de su mano, tocaba la zona más húmeda y con la yema de los dedos hacía que su punto más sensible se humedeciera con esos líquidos, ya de esa forma se daba placer con esa sensible parte que tantas veces había tenido que estimular; había aprendido de Azuma, ella siempre prefería hacerlo con sus dedos que con su miembro, Shiena no se quejaba pues era muy buena en lo que hacía, pero sólo venirse en su mano no era suficiente―no me…importaría…llegar tarde si…fuese contigo…ahh…―ya jadeaba, se sentía cerca pero trataba al mismo tiempo de tener un oído en el sonido de agua cayendo. Luego de unos movimientos más sintió con desespero como toda su excitación se desvanecía en un minuto, no por conseguirlo, sólo…se esfumo, gruño por lo bajo y miró su mano, los dedos de en medio escurrían su esencia. Suspiro y tomo algo de su ropa esparcida en el suelo para limpiarse. A Azuma no le gustaba manchar las sabanas, de ninguna forma.

Se levantó y miró en dirección del baño, se puso a pensar en la chica que dentro tomaba una ducha. Azuma Tokaku era la mejor dentro de un área específica de clase en esa academia, el área del maestro Kaiba, sabía de lo que trataba, entrenaban para asesinatos y su novia era la mejor en eso, sería una de las mejores adquisiciones en esa organización; Shiena la conocía desde primer año, tomaban juntas las clases generales, aquellas que nada tienen que ver con qué tipo de calibre puede perforar un cráneo, la academia N°17 la había aceptado luego de pertenecer a Despido Colectivo, su grupo se desintegró un año atrás, la policía dio con la mitad de los involucrados pero no con Shiena, la hacker borro todo dato de la organización, aquellos que quedaron presos fue cuestión de mala suerte, trató de ayudarlos pero las pistas que dejaron en sus escenas del crimen eran irrefutables.

Luego de su ingreso a la academia N°17 el maltrato escolar a ella volvió, nuevo y refrescante como si fuese el primer día y si en una escuela normal el acoso era malo en una escuela con una clase especial rebasaba por mucho el dolor físico y psicológico. Aun lo recordaba. Había estado corriendo por los interminables pasillos de la escuela, su condición física era lamentable, sus perseguidores tomaban las clases especiales del maestro Kaiba después de clases, claro que eso no lo sabía en ese momento, de lo contrario se habría asegurado que no la alcanzaran y así evitar lo que le siguió.

De su boca chorreaba sangre, no sabía si por el labio partido o los golpes y patadas en el estómago, no podía mover el brazo izquierdo y sus lentes estaban rotos frente a ella, la sangre de su cabeza le impedía abrir del todo su ojo derecho. Frente a ella sus captores la acorralaban contra un pasillo sin salida que daba a las escaleras que conducían al tejado. Prefirió no subir, sabía de los accidentes en los tejados.

Uno de ellos rio a la vez que sacaba una navaja, abriéndola con maestría se le acercaba mientras otros dos la sujetaban de los brazos, vio la navaja de cerca, cuando la usaron para de un movimiento tirarle los lentes, y sabía que las cosas irían muy en serio. Cerró los ojos esperando sentir como la punta atravesaba su carne cuando la puerta que daba a la azotea se abrió.

Todos voltearon a ver la mirada fría de la chica con cabello azul corto con ojos de igual color. El líder del grupo se rio un poco sabiendo de quien se trataba, le dijo que se perdiera y ella no respondió, solo se acercó inexpresiva hasta donde ellos estaban, les dijo a los matones que la soltaran y se metieran con alguien de su calibre. Sin pensarlo mucho uno de ellos que estaba a su espalda trato de golpearla pero ella se deshizo de él con un codazo en el estómago y una barrida para que callera de espaldas. Los demás trataron de ayudarlo pero luego de un par de minutos los cuatro acabaron en el suelo.

El resto es historia antigua. Shiena le agradecía a la chica por salvarla de ellos y la Azuma, luego de ver la manera lamentable en que la dejaron, se ofreció a ayudarla a defenderse, entrenaban juntas y salían a correr. Ninguna de las dos era muy sociable, pero sus formas de ser calmadas y serias las hacía estar cómodas en presencia de la otra. Su "relación" dio inicio en un día lluvioso, Shiena corría al cuarto que compartían, un lugar muy sencillo con dos camas, un baño y una pequeña mesa donde comían o hacían sus tareas.

Su uniforme había quedado empapado, la ropa se le transparentaba y de su cabello caían las gotas de lluvia. Sus lentes no la dejaban ver, estaban completamente mojados y empapados. Los dejó en la mesa y al voltear donde escucho la voz de su compañera de cuarto distinguió como se le acercaba lentamente, no la había escuchado bien por los jadeos.

Tokaku jamás la había visto así, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y sin esos lentes con los que parecía incluso dormir. Se acercó para verla mejor y sintió como algo en su anatomía despertaba por vez primera aprobando la visión de aquella chica. Sacudió la cabeza pensando en que era una tontería pensar así de Kenmochi, pero verla quitándose la falda acabo con sus fuerzas. La llamo para que volteara y en cuanto estuvieron cara a cara atacó sus labios y sus manos se hicieron dueñas de la piel desnuda. Al principio no hubo respuesta, no la esperaba de cualquier forma, pero al poco tiempo los brazos le rodearon del cuello, haciendo aún más exigente ese beso y más estorbosas las ropas. La cargo tumbándola en una de las camas sin perder detalle en la chica, ambas respiraban agitado pero no tardaron más de dos segundos en volver a besarse, esta vez quitándose las ropas que quedaban entremedio de besos ensalivados y hambrientos. Shiena recibió una grata sorpresa al ver la erección de Tokaku. No tenía idea de que esa fuera su condición pero esos pensamientos se fueron al traste en cuanto sintió el dolor de la penetración por primera vez.

Negó repetidas veces, ¿Cómo podía quedarse pensando eso cuando faltaban treinta minutos para que las clases comenzaran? Entró al baño tan pronto la otra salió, tardó diez minutos en estar lista. Tokaku la esperaba con ambas maletas al hombro ya fuera de la habitación. Caminaban sin pronunciar palabra a su clase, tomaron asiento y en cuanto su maestro llegó les indico a ambas que el director las esperaba en su oficina, el director Kaiba.

En cuanto salieron, uno de los alumnos movido por la curiosidad preguntó porque las habían llamado, el maestro solo se encogió de hombros y pronuncio la palabra "intercambio" para después llamarles a abrir el libro de matemáticas en la página 13. El tema de hoy "posibles variables".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una agradable tarde calurosa de verano, el aire corría fresco para hacer dormir a cualquier incauto que se quedara tumbado en una hamaca o recostado en algún porche, los había incluso que se dormían en el suelo fresco de esa tarde. En una residencia de apartamentos, los niños corrían a jugar con otros chicos de su barrio, los 6 jóvenes de una familia corrían de aquí para allá jugando con un balón, las 3 niñas más pequeñas jugaban a la sombra de un árbol cual señoritas, insultando la muñeca de la otra. Un agradable fin de semana donde la ley era divertirse o descansar del trabajo de esa semana.

―Ara ara Misuki-chan, trata de trabajar en equipo con Fuyuka-chan o los gemelos volverán a pasarte―dijo una voz suave y amable mientras veía el campo donde jugaban los jóvenes Sagae.

―Shuto-sam, hola―sonrió la chica saludando, en su distracción Hayaka pateo el balón dándole en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se arrodillo en el suelo pegando su frente al pasto mientras sostenía su cabeza intentando disminuir su dolor.

Suzu rio un poco tras un puño, era divertido observar los enérgicos hermanitos de su novia:

― ¿Esta Haruki-sam en casa?―los gemelos la miraron sonrientes desde donde trataban de hacer que Misuki se pusiera en pie.

―Está en casa, no quiso acompañarnos a jugar―dijo Saburo mientras le señalaba en un gesto de la cabeza su apartamento del último piso―pase adelante, Shuto-sam.

―Gracias Saburo-kun y cuida de tu hermana―dijo ya encaminada.

― ¡Las alcanzamos en cuanto acabe el partido!―gritaron los gemelos que ayudaban a ponerse en pie a una chica enojada con su hermana.

― ¡Ok! Tengan cuidado―paso por donde las pequeñas y acaricio el cabello de una sonriente Yuki. Camino a un ritmo de quien tiene el tiempo del mundo, algo muy acertado en su condición. Sonrió sintiendo esa agradable brisa veraniega que le traía una calma y tranquilidad que pocas veces había sentido en su vida, hasta que conoció a esa pelirroja. Subía las escaleras peldaño a peldaño, ella trabajaba en un hospital como secretaria, había visto esa familia en muchas visitas a su madre, especialmente a la mayor de todos ellos con ese tono de cabello tan llamativo. Habían hablado en varias ocasiones, era una persona con la que era muy fácil divertirse, educada y responsable eso era notorio por el estado en que mantenía a sus hermanos, sus ropas, pese a ser viejas, no estaban rotas o maltratadas, los niños se mantenía nutridos y se les veía muy sanos. Toda esa juventud y vida por delante que tenían…le parecía algo envidiable y quiso saber más de esa singular familia.

Invitó a la chica una café, hablaban de todo y nada a la vez. Entre su charla la noche llegó, eran inicios del otoño, cuando las hojas muertas caían para dar paso a la nieve y los retoños. Caminaban un poco pegadas, sus manos se rozaban de vez en cuando al ser balanceadas del lado de sus cuerpos, las embargaba un silencio cómodo del que ninguna quería salir pero ciertas personas no estaban al tanto de eso; Haruki estaba tensa, su despreocupado paso había cambiado a uno crispado y silencioso, sus ojos se movían sin que su cabeza lo hiciera, veían sobre su hombro y Haruki la tomo en un instante de la mano, jalándola en un inesperado dentro del callejón, corrieron un poco y se detuvieron en medio de este, le indico que se agachara y no saliera de ese lugar hasta que volviera por ella.

Su corazón palpitaba ensordecedor por no saber lo que ocurría. Haruki le toco la mejilla y le indico que se quedara allí. Escucho como saludaba amigable a unos tipos, no quería ver, sabía lo que pasaría así que cerró los ojos y tapo sus oídos, se sentía pésima por no salir y ayudarla pero ella poco y nada podía hacer. Luego de minutos que se le antojaron horas unas manos le tocaron, ella pegó un brinco y lanzo su puño por delante, impactando contra una mejilla, el quejido que pego la persona le mostró de quien se trataba, se sobaba la mejilla mientras se disculpaba por tan espantosa cita pero que no era necesario que la golpeara. La observo asombrada y después al inicio del callejón, cuatro fornidos hombres tirados en el suelo, aparentemente noqueados. Haruki tuvo que explicarle de su vida, esos hombre eran de pandilleros que trabajaban para su antiguo jefe que insistía en que volviese al club. La chica tenía un tormentoso pasado. Triste. No la culpaba si quería alejarse de ella de aquí al resto de su vida a lo que respondió con una risa, eso la mataría de aburrimiento. Le explico de su enfermedad y por las cosas que había pasado en su larga vida, jamás se había divertido tanto ni había tenido esas emociones desde hace muchos años.

Días después, Haruki se animó a pedirle que fuesen a una segunda cita, a lo que le vino una tercera y una cuarta, quinta, sexta y una propuesta de que fuese su novia.

Al día de hoy llevaba poco más de medio año desde que salía formalmente con esa chica que dormía a pierna suelta sobre el sofá de la sala, vestida con unos shorts viejos de algodón que le quedaban un poco grandes dejando ver el inicio de unos bóxers negros con corazones rojos y un top deportivo bajo su camisa de botones completamente abierta.

―Que descuidada, dejando la puerta abierta y en esas fachas―dijo apartándole un mechón de cabello de su frente y jugando un rato con este, enredándolo en su dedo a la vez que con los otros le acariciaba el rostro.

Haruki a veces sufría de un sueño pesado, en esas ocasiones era un tanto difícil despertarla, sus hermanos lo hacían con un vaso de agua sobre su cara, se divertían haciéndolo pero Suzu sabía de otra forma de hacerle abrir los ojos.

Bajo su mano por su mentón hasta el inicio de su cuello, donde se detuvo para brindarle caricias con la punta de sus dedos en esa parte un tanto sensible de su novia, esta se movió un poco murmurando incoherencias pero con el inicio de una sonrisa en su boca. Suzu sonrió complacida y bajo su otra mano acariciando su abdomen y la parte sensible de sus pechos. Haruki no soñaba, pero sentía de alguna forma en segundo escenario las caricias que recibía, como esas pacientes manos la jalaba de vuelta al mundo lucido, despertándola con una sonrisa buscando esos ojos de un amarillo claro muy bonito.

―Hola Suzu…―dijo con los ojos medio cerrados.

―Hola a ustedes dos…―dijo tapándose la boca ahogando una risa. Eso desconcertó a la pelirroja en un principio, después bajo la vista para observar ese notable bulto en sus shorts, imposible de ocultar o disimular, era una erección en todo su esplendor que gritaba "¡Hey, mírame, estoy aquí, quiéreme, bésame!" y vaya que la de cabello azul la podía notar.

― ¡Ah!―grito tapándose con las manos―lo siento Suzu, lo siento―dijo sonrojándose.

―Yo lo siento, Haruki-san, no pude resistirme a despertarte…―dijo tomando ambas manos de la chica para apartarlas―yo te provoque esto…debo hacerme responsable…―dijo sonriéndole a los ojos a la vez que estimulaba por sobre la ropa el miembro de la chica, sacándole a esta un temblor al ritmo de un suspiro.

―Je…supongo que sí…pero me gusta despertar con tus manos en sima…―dijo irguiéndose con los codos para besar esos finos labios mientras la de cabello corto metía sus manos bajo la ropa interior y shorts, la punta ya estaba humedecida por los líquidos pre seminales, movía su mano de arriba abajo a un ritmo constante que le sacaba gemidos perdidos en medio del beso. Haruki no se quedó atrás, una de sus manos se aventuró bajo el vestido veraniego de Suzu, más específicamente al centro con una pequeña humedad, apretó en ese punto y pudo notar un gemido contra sus labios, bajo poco a poco esas bragas hasta sacarlas del camino sentándola en su regazo, eran de un lindo color azul celeste, las dejó a un lado con parsimonia, liberado esa pequeña cueva introdujo uno de sus dedos ayudada de la humedad que había entre sus piernas; Suzu no pudo continuar con el beso por los gemidos que soltaba, Haruki movía su dedos con delicadeza, no quería exigirle de más, sabía que tenía el físico de una chica de su edad, pero aun no acababa de entender cómo es que debía de tratarla o como le gustaría que la trataran.

―Haruki…―dijo en medio de jadeos, le pedía hacerlo, pero la duda estaban en los ojos de la pelirroja, no era muy seguro hacerlo estando sus hermanos jugando en el campo a un lado de la casa, Shuto pudo ver la duda y decidió tomar riendas en el asunto: bajo un poco más los pantaloncillos de la pelirroja junto a los boxer´s, sus dedos acariciaron la suave piel de su abdomen, deslizándose hasta esa cosa que se encontraba hasta arriba, deseosa por introducirse en algún lado, eso excitaba a la de cabello corto, verla erguida gracias a sus toques.

Jadeantes unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor ya empezaban a bajar por el cuello de Suzu, pero no gracias al calor de la tarde. Subió al regazo de Haruki, apoyo sus manos en su abdomen para que se recostase, esta la veía sin perder detalle junto con su sonrisa, tomó unos dulces de menta que su novia le regalaba periódicamente, sonreía y se acercaba para besarle, entre bailes de lengua tomaba uno que otro de esos dulces directamente de su boca. Le gustaba ese sabor, le hacía olvidar lo horrendo de las pastillas que tomaba para combatir su enfermedad.

Gimió en labios de la pelirroja en cuanto esta lo fue metiendo, poco a poco, demasiado lento para su gusto; Haruki era fuego, pero al intimar se asemejaba a una llama controlada, en vez de un incendio en la cama. Pese a ello, no la dejaba sin satisfacer, en sus momentos íntimos iba lento y rítmico, sus manos diestras la tocaban en sus puntos sensibles, encaminándola a ese pedacito de cielo que tocaba abrazada a su espalda.

Movió de adelante a atrás las caderas sobre la chica, notaba que en ocasionales momentos soltaba suspiros cuando la punta tocaba con sus paredes.

—Suzu…sólo disfruta…—dijo sonriéndole mientras la movía con sus manos sobre la cintura para que subiera y bajara sin que ella se esforzara.

—Pero…—dijo sonrojada, Haruki negó sonriendo y moviéndose ahora ella, un poco más rápido, un poco más profundo. Las descargas eléctricas se hicieron más largas y constantes, empujándola poco a poco y acelerando, nublándole la mente. La mejor parte de sus momentos con Haruki.

— ¡A casa chicos!—escucho la pequeña parte aun consiente de ambas, se vieron a los ojos completamente abiertos y asustados.

— ¡El último no cena!—y con ese grito los nueve niños corrieron en estampida a su casa, pisadas rápidas que acortaban distancia en tiempo record a la puerta abierta del último apartamento.

— ¡Hola Haruki-nee-chan!—gritó Misuki entrando con una enorme sonrisa, que le devolvió su hermana, que tenía a su novia sentada en sus piernas, apretando las manos contra su regazo.

— ¿Me devuelves mis…?—dijo sonrojada, sentía el enorme bochorno en sima por la situación. Jamás en todos sus años de vida había caminado por la calle sin ropa interior.

—Luego, en tu casa…—susurró, pensando en cómo debía disculparse por obligarla a pasar tan incómoda situación.

— ¡Oh! ¡Nee-sam, llego esta carta ayer!—les gritó Fuyuka desde las escaleras, la chica le dio el sobre negro a Misuki para que la lanzara a su hermana, ambas vieron como esa nueva oportunidad que peleaba contra la brisa, al igual que Suzu para que el vestido no se levantara dejando a la vista su condición de mujer, bajaba hasta manos de Haruki.

Era un cambio enorme dentro de un sobre tan pequeño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se escuchaban diferentes ruidos en ese barrio, gritos cuya razón de ser oscilaban entre dolor, enojo o simple desesperación; la banqueta y paredes tapizadas de grafiti de mal gusto donde la palabra "culo" jamás faltaba. La mayoría de las ventanas sólo contaban con vidrios a medio romper o estaban entabladas; por la noche el alumbrado no existía, las calles y callejones se sumían en una completa oscuridad, eran barrios peligrosos aquellos. Justo lo que necesitaba un famoso asesino en serie y su amante.

—Ah…ah…jamás había estado tan dentro…y tu…tan apretada…me encanta—dijo relamiendo la saliva de la esquina de su boca, jalaba de unas aparentemente delicadas caderas mientras empujaba completamente su erección dentro de quien le ofrecía su trasero en esa posición tan burdamente llamada "de perrito".

—Ta-takechi-sam…onegai…no tan rápido…—su cabello plateado caía en cascada sobre su rostro, se sujetaba de las sabanas a la vez que sentía su propio miembro dolía y palpitaba, lo único que evitaba que se viniera eran las punzadas de dolor puro que sentía cuando la chica de ojos verde agua entraba demasiado.

—Sólo disfrútalo…Mahiru-chan…anda—dijo inclinándose para apretar uno de sus pechos desnudos; sus ojos se veían como los de un depredador extasiado. La chica gimió en respuesta, sentía como sus caderas dolían por la manera en que jalaban de ellas y como le introducían ese miembro demasiado grande para su coño, pero esas manos eran expertas en ese campo, se movían diestras sobre sus erectos pezones provocando toques eléctricos hasta la punta de su erección.

—Ta-takechi-sam…por favor…mi…mi…—dijo sin poder pronunciar la frase completa, ya sea por vergüenza o por falta de aliento, pero el mensaje lo entendía su acompañante, quería que la masturbara hasta hacerla correr. Takechi evitó dar un suspiro, se sentía pasando el limbo, el primer círculo y casi cayendo al segundo como para dedicar tiempo en quejarse. No le gustaba tocar erecciones que no fuesen la suyas, pese a que en sus asesinatos se tomaba su tiempo de saber si su presa tenía o no algo colgando entre sus piernas. Nunca había matado o cogido con una chica que sin falo entre las piernas. Sonrió sin dejar de mover las caderas, tomó una de las finas manos de la chica y la coloco sobre su propio miembro erecto para que se diera ella misma placer sin que tuviese esa sensación pegajosa después en su mano.

—Anda…sin miedo…—sonrió con malicia, sabía cuánto le apenaba a Mahiru hacer ese tipo de cosas, ponerla incomoda y nerviosa era de sus pasatiempos favoritos—eres una niña sucia ¿no? Mira que masturbarte a ti misma mientras te enculan…

—Sigue hablando y te partiré la cabeza—dijo la voz salvaje de la persona con la que Mahiru compartía cuerpo—ahora, quita tu porquería de mi—sus ojos mostraban el enorme deseo que bullía por lanzarse contra la chica de las tijeras y provocarle daño, mucho…mucho…daño.

—Hola, Shin´ya—dijo sonriendo de forma sínica, se golpeó mentalmente por no tener en cuenta el sol que se ocultaba tras la sucia ventana— ¿podrías volver en otro momento? Mahiru y yo dejamos algo pendiente—dijo haciéndose la graciosa, después sintió un golpe en el estómago, que la tumbo contra una vieja mesa, esta se rompió bajo su peso y la fuerza del impacto, miró con rabia contenida a la segunda personalidad de su chica, la mirada era muy pesada, parecida a estar frente una bestia sedienta de sangre; Shin´ya se enfundaba en unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla sucios y deslavados, la erección en su pierna se había bajado y ella estaba saliendo del cuarto dando un fuerte portazo que hizo temblar las bisagras—cuídate de que no te encuentre esta noche…u olvidare que solo eres un huésped…

 _ **No entiendo cómo sigues con esa perra.**_

 _Takechi-sam nos acepta tal y como somos. Ella nos protegió en esa ocasión y…creo que nadie más nos querría…a ambas._

La voz se escuchaba triste, pero al mismo tiempo, soñolienta, pronto Mahiru iría a dormir dentro de su mente dejando a Shin´ya con el control total del cuerpo.

 _ **Sólo te quiere a ti, yo soy un estorbo…y un día de estos ninguna de las dos lo aguantará más tiempo…**_ dijo imaginando como tomaba el martillo colocado en la esquina de la habitación.

 _Shin´ya…por favor…no…_

—Tsk…vale—. Dijo caminando escaleras abajo. Fue lo último que escucho de Mahiru antes de dormir. En el día Shin´ya igual dormía, o al menos trataba de hacerlo, cuando Takechi estaba presente no lograba encontrar ese lugar calmo en el cual descansar, la mente que compartían se nublaba de una asquerosa bruma combinación de vergüenza, excitación y ansias. Y los gritos, gemidos y palabras eran una tortura constante, escuchar como trataba a su Mahiru le dolía y asfixiaba, anhelaba con desespero la caída del sol para alejarla de ese monstruo.

Pasó por los buzones de ese abandonado edificio en decadencia pero se detuvo en el que parecía de su apartamento; ni ellas u Otoya recibían correo, jamás habían dejado algún tipo de dato para que les llegara correspondencia. Tomó la carta negra en sus manos y se la guardo, ella no volvería a ese lugar sino hasta una hora antes de que el sol se alzara, no soportaba sentir como trataba a Mahiru, no lo soportaba y se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo, se iba a otro sitio a pasar la noche para proteger su cuerpo por algunas horas ¿Por qué hacía tal cosa? ¿No sería más sensato irse de una buena vez? No podía. Porque esa perra era la jodida novia en el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Esto no será una clase negra ¿verdad?—dijo la portadora de unos ojos azules refulgentes a la chica rubia que sonreía mientras jugueteaba con una Tablet.

—Tranquila, Kaminaga-sam, nosotros cumplimos lo que prometemos, esto no será para la clase negra—sonrió de oreja a oreja, pereciendo un pequeño demonio con esos ojos rojos y dientes afilados—será algo mucho más grande para proteger a Haru-chan.

— ¿De qué hablas Hashiri? —dijo levantándose bruscamente de la silla, tirándola al suelo.

—Por favor tranquila, estas asustando a Haru…la pobre ya tuvo suficiente de emociones fuertes ¿no crees?—fijo la vista en la chica que temblaba un poco, la de cabello negro se acercó a la de menor estatura para abrazarla contra su pecho.

—Te llevare a la habitación Haru—dijo levantándola, pero esta se apartó un poco.

—Haru quiere escuchar lo que Nio tiene que decirnos—apretó un poco la mano de la chica de cabello negro.

—Yo hablaré con ella después, vamos—puso su mano en la espalda de la otra y la empujo fuera de la habitación aun en contra de sus protestas. Caminaron frente a un edificio en reparación, el salón donde el décimo grupo de la clase negra había desaparecido por completo y la academia debía reparar los daños. Era una especie de milagro que toda la estructura no se viniera abajo.

Haru bajo la mirada al pasar por allí, sintió cómo una mano la obligaba a detenerse, Kouko observaba ese lugar ensimismada en sus pensamientos, ojos azules buscaron el iris de color rosa.

—Nada tuviste que ver…fui yo…hice lo que debía para protegerte de ellos—su voz era igual a la empleada por alguien que recita un discurso de memoria, las palabras cargadas de significado, pero una voz inexpresiva le mostraba lo poco cargada de sentimiento que se encontraba.

—Gracias Kouko-chan…no sé qué habría hecho sin ti…—dijo sonriendo, o tratando de hacerlo, la culpa que sentía era mucha, diez jóvenes habían muerto, quince más aparte de la clase negra, muchos otros resultaron gravemente heridos y todo gracias a una docena de bombas colocadas estratégicamente en todo el décimo piso de estudiantes.

—Vamos…tomaremos un baño e iremos a la cama; mañana en la mañana iré a hablar con Hashiri sobre lo que están planeando—dijo retomando el camino a los cuartos a paso rápido.

—Kouko-chan…—la joven se detuvo más no volteo a verla— ¿por qué quedarnos?—no entendía las razones de su protectora por permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar, eran medianamente libres luego de lo ocurrido en ese edificio: los organizadores no aprobaron del todo los métodos de la abeja reina para salvar la vida, habían violado la regla de no herir a alguien fuera de la clase negra.

—Haru…—habían llegado al cuarto, todo se sentía tan solitario siendo las únicas en ese lugar—no tenemos donde ir por ahora, mi organización espera mis reportes y a ti una más grande por lo que sabemos, esta tras tu huella. Nuestra única opción por el momento es permanecer con Myōjō mientras decidimos donde ir…aun soy incapaz de protegerte de quien sea…—dijo posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica— ¿te eh dicho que me encantan tus ojos? Tienen un tipo de…destello…—perdía la voz poco a poco, no de forma natural, sino por órdenes de dejar de hablar, sus ojos azules color cielo se veían encapotados.

Acerco sus labios a los de Haru y esta no pudo hacer más que responderle, sino con toda el alma, si con sentimiento. Se abrazó al cuello de Kouko y esta dejo sus manos sobre su menuda espalda, las prendas fueron cayendo muy lentamente hasta quedar solo en ropa interior, Haru acostada de lado mientras la de cabello negro le abrazaba la cintura y apoyaba su mejilla en su hombro, su pecho pegado a la espalda de Haru al igual que su miembro calmo a sus nalgas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las personas ricas pueden ser muy distintas entre sí, las hay con gustos ostentosos y caros, otros con gustos infantiles por la sencillez de los plebeyos, con gustos obscenos y enfermos, otros por la belleza de las artes.

Cierta niña rica era de ese tipo, gustaba las cosas delicadas, finas y con un toque de lindura e inocencia.

Sus finas manos tocaban lentamente unas delgadas piernas, subiendo por la piel fresca hasta los pliegues de la ropa que marcaban la línea entre lo placentero y lo cariñoso.

—Agradezco que me ayudaras a salir de Datura, pero no soy tu propiedad Hanabusa—dijo una voz soñolienta a la vez que una pequeña mano se posaba sobre la aludida.

—Lo siento, Kirigaya, te he despertado—sufría de insomnio en ocasiones, por lo que se dedicaba a vagar por la mansión hasta encontrar algo que hacer o en lo cual entretenerse.

— ¿Otra vez no puedes dormir?—preguntó la chica con delicada figura, era linda, todo en ella era inocencia y ternura, algo que atraía a la otra, tan voluntariosa por buscar eso en el mundo, encontrarlo y protegerlo: Datura perdió su mejor integrante sin saberlo, el poder del dinero es enorme si se le da importancia.

—No, tengo esa extraña sensación donde no la hay—dijo a la vez que se acostaba frente a la que parecía una niña, tomó uno de sus cabellos para olerlo, dejó el mechón en su lugar y acaricio con tacto suave la mejilla.

— ¿Qué haces?—dijo la chica mientras Sumireko se embelesaba.

—Intento hacer que te acuestes conmigo—palabras que una joven heredera no debería pronunciar, pero a puerta cerrada ella podía darse pequeños lujos de decir palabras algo aventuradas con un porte aristocrático, ese jamás lo perdía. Sus dedos bajaban por el cuello de la chica hasta sus insipientes pechos, que no le restaban belleza, sino todo lo contrario—sabes que todo lo lindo y delicado me gusta…me es imposible no querer poseerte…

—Hanabusa, sabes que no voy a hacerlo…no insistas por favor. Sabes que me agrada estar aquí, vivir contigo, disfruto tu compañía pero no me atraes en…ese aspecto—dijo moviendo los ojos abajo, indicándole la falta de miembro entre sus piernas, lo que la hizo sonrojar, no de vergüenza, a la chica que le brindaba sus atenciones.

—Simplemente no logro entenderte, esas cosas son tan…no encuentro la palabra para describir lo desagradable que es. Me inclino más por la feminidad de un cuerpo de niña como el tuyo, Kirigaya—dijo besando después a la chica, callando el reclamo de llamarle niña sabiendo que ambas tienen la misma edad.

Sus lenguas entraron en contacto poco después de que lo hicieran sus labios, era algo suave pero de toques pasionales, encendían y apagaban una llama dentro de ellas, Sumireko bajó la mano izquierda a la entrada de la chica y tomo nota de cómo es que sus dedos se escurrían dentro con facilidad a esa pequeña cavidad.

—Dices que no te interesa esto y sin embargo, se siente mucha humedad aquí abajo—. Dijo besando su cuello—vamos, admite que te gusta, Kirigaya…

—Son los besos…pero no me atrae…hacerlo…—su voluntad se tambaleaba conforme esos dedos acariciaban su entrada, al punto de crearse tanta excitación que dolía.

En otra ocasión, la de ojos azules hubiera respetado las palabras de la que parecía niña, pero algo dentro de ella se movió su costumbre de obtener todo lo que deseara ganó la partida y unos dedos entraron con gentileza y rapidez a esa pequeña, húmeda y un poco caliente cavidad. Un delicado y asustadizo gemido salió de esa boca, al que le siguieron otro y otro; sostuvo esa mano en un intento vano porque se detuviera de enviarle esas corrientes eléctricas que le hacían caer desfallecida y no sentir piernas, brazos o su propia cabeza.

—Hanabusa…no…no quiero…ahh…—no podía formular frase coherente, sentía tan intensos esos movimientos que no le daban un solo segundo de descanso, llevaban un ritmo constante y aumentaba a cada minuto. Al segundo el ritmo aumento llevándola al borde y los dedos se retiraron, dejándola ansiosa y completamente mojada de sus braguitas.

Miro a la chica con el ceño fruncido, a lo que ella respondió sonriendo:

—Te escuche decir que no querías, no iba a obligarte a hacer algo que no quisieras—cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, el insomnio desapareció junto a lo seco de sus propia ropa interior. La joven de cabello celeste bufo de manera infantil y le dio la espalda tapándose hasta la cara. A la mañana siguiente uno de los mayordomos traería una carta en bandeja de plata dirigida a la chica de cabello celeste, una oportunidad para cambiar su forma de vivir, observo a la chica durmiendo a su lado y pensó en que lo más correcto sería esperar a que abriera los ojos y le diese su opinión. Mientras, volvería a dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Presentaciones

El ambiente estaba tenso dentro de aquella habitación en penumbras, las luces proyectaban una pobre iluminación azulada gracias a los paneles que proyectaban una imitación a un oscuro cielo nocturno, haciendo que la vista se confunda y las sombras se proyectasen más oscuras de lo esperado.

Allí se encontraban cinco parejas dispersas por el lugar, algunas de pie y otras sentadas en las pocas sillas del lugar. Una chica de vestimenta reveladora se sentaba en las piernas de una pelirroja con melena desordenada, esta usaba un pantalón negro con botas y un chaleco del mismo color sin mangas que dejaba ver sus brazos con algunas finas cicatrices. Mantenía los ojos cerrados con un brazo en la silla y el otro en la cintura de la chica sobre sus piernas.

Recargada contra la pared, una chica vestida con falda azul, camisa, corbata y con mirada seria. A su lado había otra de cabello esponjoso y lentes que tecleaba maniáticamente en una computadora de apariencia vieja, pero cerró el aparato cuando la otra toco su hombro y le susurro unas palabras al oído.

Allí donde la luz era menor al resto del lugar un par de chicas se daban la espalda con los brazos cruzados, una de ellas sonreía de forma soñadora pero falsa, en esos ojos se podía ver algo de locura insana y el cinto con bola en su cadera daba mala espina sobre lo que hubiera dentro. Y sobre la otra chica, se podría decir que era compañera suya, o al menos se conocían, porque no parecía muy feliz de estar con la otra, pero sonreía salvaje siempre que no mirara a la de ojos turquesa.

Cerca del centro en una silla extravagante y de apariencia costosa, una chica de ojos hermosos color cielo, se mantenía perfectamente recta, a su izquierda una niña con ojos de un refulgente amarillo observaba a todos lados, con aparente nerviosismo, no se le veía muy cómoda en aquel lugar.

Por último, una pelirroja se apoyaba en la parte trasera del respaldo de una silla que ocupaba su acompañante, una joven de sonrisa calma y cabello azul corto, la pelirroja sonreía mientras jugueteaba en su boca con unos dulces de menta.

―Les agradezco de antemano el que aceptaran venir a la academia. Mi nombre es Hashiri Nio, soy la persona que las conecta a ustedes con las ordenes de su contratista, en otras palabras, seré la que les asigne las misiones―dijo sonriendo mientras hacía el signo de la paz con las manos, todas la veían sin cambiar expresión, una luz blanquecina calló sobre la chica rubia―que miedo…je―dijo con una sonrisa, viendo a las chicas dentro de la penumbra del lugar.

―Entonces solo eres un peón del verdadero jefe, que patético ~3―dijo la chica sentada sobre las piernas de la pelirroja. La gente allí intentaban verla pero sólo distinguían su figura.

―Algo así, pero eso no debe de interesarles, en su trabajo no está incluido eso ¿o sí?

―Ni si quiera nos has dicho de que se trata―dijo la que estaba apoyada contra la pared.

―Oh, es verdad, que distraída―se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza―ya pueden pasar.

Azuma desvió la mirada a las que por obvias razones tenían algo de relación con el porqué de que estuvieran aquí pero eso se fue de su mente al ver a _**esa**_ chica, venía algo escondida detrás de una chica morena con lentes y mirada fría, sus ojos no eran afilados o escondían algún tipo de intención, no podía ver malicia o algo parecido en esos ojos…veía tristeza, tristeza escondida detrás de esa sonrisa que llegaba a su mirada ¿por qué sonreía si estaba triste? Qué curioso.

―Ichinose Haru, un placer conocerlas a todas―dijo sonriendo, sí, muy curioso.

―Kaminaga Kouko―respondió la otra, podía distinguir un bulto discreto en la cadera, venía armada.

―Ichinose Haru es la chica por la que todas estamos reunidas, la academia Myōjō cumple su deseo, que es una vida normal: una organización, casi tan grande como la de Myōjō esta tras su pista y ustedes deben echarla abajo antes que intenten algo. Tenemos planeados 7 asaltos, estos se harán en equipos dependiendo de la naturaleza del trabajo ¿alguna pregunta?

― ¿La paga?―dijo la pelirroja que comía mentas.

―Dependiendo del éxito de la misión, pero sólo con estar aquí se les dará una paga, puesto que podemos esperar un ataque.

― ¿Debemos estar al tanto de sus llamadas?―dijo la chica sentada en la ostentosa silla.

―Ah, eso es lo mejor, la academia Myōjō abrirá un grupo exclusivo para ustedes, tomaran clases como estudiantes normales, vivirán aquí en cuartos compartidos para estar siempre disponibles.

― ¿Clases? ¡Qué lindo!―dijo una chica sonriendo infantil, quien parecía acompañarla dio un pequeño gruñido viéndola.

―Sólo para guardar apariencias, además que Haru debe continuar con su educación, es parte del deseo que pidió―dijo sonriéndole a la chica de una manera algo perturbadora, esta se la devolvió algo incomoda― ¿alguna otra pregunta?

―Los equipos―se escuchó por primera vez la voz de aquella chica de melena color vino.

―Se complementaran mutuamente, pueden ser de dos a cinco integrantes, yo los escogeré, al igual que al líder. Si eso es todo, las veo a todas mañana en clases, esperen más información en el transcurso de la semana. Nio fuera.

Con eso, la poca iluminación que apuntaba a la chica rubia desapareció, sólo había una luz que era de la puerta abierta, voltearon para ver a Nio pero esta ya no se encontraba.

―Genial ¿ahora donde dormirá Isuke?

―Hashiri me asigno como representante de la nueva clase negra, las llevare a sus habitaciones―la morena con lentes se adelantó con las demás siguiéndola, Tokaku iba junto a Shiena, que hablaba con la joven que encabezaba el grupo, junto a otra chica con cabello azul claro, pero se detuvo un momento al ver que la chica Ichinose no iba con el grupo. Se quedó atrás observando las sillas vacías y los paneles que mostraban un cielo estrellado.

―Es peligroso quedarse sola, eres el objetivo―dijo, parecía que la chica se había asustado, pues dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, pero le brindo después una sonrisa amigable, mirándola directo a sus ojos.

―Haru solamente estaba pensando―sus ojos eran rosas, espero por el sentimiento de desagrado por aquel color particular o el olor que parecía seguir a cada una de las chicas en esa habitación pero ninguna de las dos cosas llegaron, esos ojos eran claros y vidriosos, como si estuvieran siempre hundidos en agua y el aroma le recordaba a las brisas de verano cuando su tía hablaba con ella en el patio mientras entrenaba. Era el aroma del sol, de las hojas de los árboles. El aroma de la alegría de mejores tiempos―me alegra saber que puedo contar con ustedes amm…―hizo una pausa nerviosa, esperaba a que la chica frente a ella se presentara.

―Azuma Tokaku―no le ofreció la ano ni pidió su nombre, ya lo conocía―Tokaku significa imposible, antes de que lo preguntes. Llámame Azuma, no puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

― ¿Azuma-sam?―dijo sonriendo mientras caminaban a las habitaciones, Azuma no tenía idea de a dónde iban pero al parecer la chica sí.

―No. Sólo Azuma.

― ¿Qué tal Tokaku-chan?―volvió a intentar. La otra sólo le dirigió una mirada seria y sin expresión―E-entonces… ¡Tokaku-sam! ―sonrió emocionada con su idea. Azuma no entendía porque sonreía tan abiertamente con algo tan simple, era un sin sentido.

―Haz lo que quieras―dijo sin intención de sonar descortés, pero no lo logró, la chica bajó desanimada la cabeza, conocía ese gesto de tristeza, le ocurría seguido con Shiena hasta que la chica entendió que no era personal el tono con que le hablaba, soltó un suspiro antes de hablar―escucha yo…

―Azuma-sam―habían llegado a un pasillo donde había un total de 7 habitaciones, cada una con un número en la puerta, quien hablaba era la misma chica que había guiado a las demas―Tu habitación es la numero uno, Kenmochi-san está dentro, dijo que te quedarías con ella.

―Gracias, buenas noches―dijo cortes pero fría.

―Igualmente―dirigiéndose a Haru―vamos, el nuestro es el número tres―alcanzó a escuchar la heredera de los Azuma antes de que se alejara a su propia habitación.

―Oh, sí, descansa Tokaku-sam, Haru te desea buenas noches―le sonrió para seguir a la otra chica al final del pasillo, Azuma las observo irse hasta perderlas de vista al entrar a su cuarto, le llamaba la atención esa manera de sonreír, o más bien, esa manera de expresar su forma de sentirse con tanta facilidad, le recordaba a una niña.

―Es una niña, ingenua―dijo llegando a una conclusión. Toco la puerta de su habitación para que Shiena le abriera.

―No obtuvimos mucha información sobre los trabajos que haremos―dijo la pelirroja, desabotonaba su camisa con los ojos cerrados sin prestar real atención a las cosas en esa habitación.

―Tranquila, la paciencia es una virtud―dijo Suzu pasándole unas mentas, la chica se encontraba sin camisa acostada en la cama, se podía ver su abdomen firme con suaves músculos.

―Una en la que no he trabajado―sonreía a la vez que comía un par de esas mentas, no sabía porque Suzu se las daba, sólo un día comenzaron a aparecer en su boca.

―Pero sabemos a quién hay que cuidar―Suzu fue quitándose la ropa, botón a botón hasta quedar sólo con su falda y el sostén negro con detalles de pétalos blancos. Haruki abrió un ojo para mirarla y sonrió, así que había traído aquel conjunto.

―Es verdad, no fue pérdida de tiempo y Haru parece ser alguien a la que vale la pena proteger, me agradó.

―Lo sé, Kaminaga-sam lo demuestra, se deben conocer de mucho tiempo―aquella chica de mirada fría había captado su atención, parecía muy madura y entregada a su labor, pese a la edad tan joven que aparentaba, no podía ser mayor de 16 o 17.

― ¿Kaminaga?―preguntó Haruki, no recordaba dicho nombre.

―La chica de cabello negro y ojos azules―la expresión de incertidumbre de Haruki no cambió―la de lentes―aún nada―quien nos mostró cual sería nuestra habitación.

―Ahh esa chica, lo siento, no la noté mucho―Haruki desató su cabello, rascó un poco su cabeza dándose un pequeño masaje, antes en sus días como asesina se lo había cortado por en sima de los hombros, al conocer a Suzu esta le había dicho que le gustaba el cómo se le veía largo, así que lo había dejado crecer, llegaba poco más abajo de la mitad de su espalda, le gustaba como se veía, debía admitir que Suzu tenía buen gusto, sin ánimos de ser egocéntrica.

― ¿No la notaste? Pensé que podrías un ojo en cada una de ellas.

―No es una pelea contra ellas, al contrario, serán nuestras compañeras de equipo―el dulce que había estado en su boca se desintegro con las lamidas de su lengua, le agradaba la menta pero llegado a un punto no quería probar más. Dejó los dulces en la mesita de noche ubicada en medio de ambas camas.

―Lo entiendo―en ocasiones su novia era muy despreocupada, no descansaba bien en las noches cuando regresaba a casa con sus hermanos y ella esperaba paciente con el celular cerca, esperando un mensaje que le quitara la preocupación, muchas veces ella misma debía llamar para saber que llegó sana y salva a casa.

―Je pero parece que llamó tu atención.

― ¿Celosa?―preguntó Suzu con una sonrisa divertida.

―Sabes que eso no va conmigo―le guiñó un ojo―iré a tomar un baño para dormir, el viaje me dejó agotada―se levantó y volvió a abotonarse la camisa para tomar sus objetos de aseo personal junto con un par de toallas, estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta― ¿no vienes?

―No gracias, Haruki-chan, tomaré un baño con sales.

―Vale, no hare ruido al entrar―dijo saliendo.

―Muy amable―dijo sola en la habitación. Termino de quitarse la ropa para disfrutar de su baño aromático con sales, era un gusto que no cambiaba por más años que pasaran, la relajaba a tal punto de no sentir pasar el tiempo, era un chiste personal que ponía algo nerviosa a Haruki, Suzu no se mofaba de sí misma o hablaba con descaro sobre su enfermedad, sólo que había aceptado ya hace tiempo el cómo era la vida para ella―además, ya tengo estas cosas…por más costosas que sean…―dijo al tomar una pastilla que le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, luego de eso busco una de las mentas que les daba a Haruki, esos dulces siempre le quitaban ese desagradable sabor de muerte y vejes.

Haruki se dio un pequeño golpe mental al final del pasillo, escuchó de los baños colectivos a disposición de la clase negra especial, pero no tenía idea de donde se encontraban. Quizás en la habitación 3 pudieran darle respuesta, a punto estaba de tocar cuando de la numero cuatro salió aquella peli rosa que robaba la atención antes que cualquier otra chica en ese lugar, seguida de la chica con melena color vino y mirada afilada. Ninguna le dedicó una sola mirada, la más alta escuchaba lo que su compañera decía, cargaban toallas y una pequeña maleta. Caminaron al extremo opuesto del pasillo y doblaron a la izquierda.

―Van a los baños―dijo segura de sí misma, no quería molestarlas ni interrumpir, era notable que se conocían de tiempo, por lo que tuvo el cuidado de seguirlas de lejos, doblaba por el mismo pasillo que ellas y les daba discreto alcance cuando comenzaba a perderlas de vista.

Era la tercera vez que sólo podía vislumbrar aquel cabello rosa ondulante antes de desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina, corrió al final del pasillo y doblo por donde ellas lo habían hecho, esto se le antojaba ahora una pequeña persecución, estaba dispuesta a preguntar por los baños, ella no era del tipo de personas que seguía a otras pero al doblar alguien la sujetó del cuello, quedando atrapada contra la pared a su espalda y la mano que no le dejaba respirar bien.

―Mira lo que atrapó el león ¿Qué demonios hacías siguiéndonos?―escuchó la vz burlona y aterciopelada de la pelirosa que se apoyaba a las sobras contra la pared, tenía los brazos cruzados y con eso sus pechos se veían mucho más apretados. Pasó la vista de arriba abajo sobre aquella chica, era muy hermosa con todas esas curvas y la cantidad precisa de ropas para robarse el aliento, todo capado en los pocos segundo que fijó su mirada. Quien la sujetaba era la chica alta, Haruki se preguntó si había notado como sus ojos examinaban a su compañera recargada en la pared, supuso que sí.

Los ojos rojos no perdían detalle de ningún movimiento por mínimo que este fuese, no habían pasado ni 30 segundos desde que doblo.

― ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?―volvió a hablar la peli rosa, esta vez saliendo de las sombras, podía ver claramente como la analizaba de pies a cabeza, tenía unos lindos ojos anaranjados que la veían a la expectativa, sonrió un poco pese a aquella mano ahorcándola, desconfiaban de ella, nada extraño en un lugar donde podrían asesinarte.

―Sa-sagae Haruki, un gusto, gah, hombre ¿podrías aflojar un poco? No puedo respirar bien―la pelirroja desvió un momento los ojos a la otra sin aflojar el agarre, Haruki supuso que buscaba algún tipo de aprobación.

―Aún no respondes porque nos seguías, idiota~3

―Y tu amiga aún no me suelta, preciosa―respondió con el mismo tono de la chica, una sonrisa jugando entre sus labios.

―Ni lo hará como sigas dándotelas de lista~3―dijo mientras se veía las uñas y le enviaba una mirada molesta, la otra chica no había hecho o dicho nada, no movió un solo musculo cuando Haruki le dijo preciosa a su compañera de cuarto, a la que parecía cuidar u obedecer, pero apretó un poco más su cuello en cuanto su compañera de cuarto termino de hablar.

Aquello no le gustó a Haruki, ejerció presión en un punto específico de la mueca hasta que Namatame la soltó, vio que trataba de tomarle del brazo y doblarlo tras su espalda pero no se lo permitiría, apartó su mano y le asestó un golpe en el estómago que la hizo doblarse sobre ella misma, giro sobre sus talones para quedar cara a cara de la peli rosa, todo pasó muy rápido a juzgar por mirada sorprendida de esta.

―Sagae Haruki, buscando los baños colectivos de este lugar―Namatame se levantó tan pronto se recompuso, lanzó su puño contra Haruki que alcanzó a esquivarlo con agacharse a la izquierda, el segundo golpe lo retuvo con la mano, la chica era fuerte pero ella más, levantó un puño pero este fue detenido por Namatame, forcejearon un poco para soltarse―las vi…―seguía hablando―y pensé que ustedes sabrían dónde está―al fin se liberaron de ese tanteo de fuerzas inútil, se puso a unos pasos de ambas―pero sólo pierdo tiempo ¿no es así? Sólo me encontré a una niña que necesita de su guardaespaldas para que la proteja y me joda el cuello sin razón aparente―al fin sacó una reacción a la chica con melena, frunció un poco el entrecejo al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

―Soy Namatame Chitaru y no soy su guardaespaldas, soy su pareja―su voz se escuchaba amable, yendo en contra de su apariencia salvaje.

―Oh, lo siento, lo siento, hice suposiciones precipitadas―acaricio su cuello tratando de bajar el dolor―supongo que tu reacción es justificada, no quieres que algo malo le pasara a tu novia―le sonrió y la otra le dio de vuelta la sonrisa al verse comprendida, pero Isuke no parecía contenta con su intercambio de palabras.

―Tsk…como sea, Chitaru, vámonos, Isuke perdió el humor de un baño―dijo dándose la vuelta. La chica era divertida con su forma de hablar, pensó Haruki, olvidando momentáneamente el dolor en su cuello.

―Los baños están al final del pasillo, a tu derecha―dijo Chitaru antes de caminar tras la chica peli rosa.

―Te lo agradezco ¡y el color morado te queda bien en las uñas chica!―le gritó a la otra, esta volteó a verla como si le ofendiera lo que dijo Haruki.

― ¿Chica? Es Isuke-sama para ti, idiota―dijo en tono de voz hiriente, Haruki temió que la golpeara pero la chica con melena le toco el hombro para que siguieran caminando, alcanzó a ver como Isuke-sama se sacudía la mano de en sima.

―Jeje ¿con que Isuke-sama? Me gusta―dijo recogiendo sus cosas y colocando nuevamente la toalla sobre su hombro. Siguió las instrucciones de Namatame hasta llegar a los baños colectivos, no lo sabía, pero allí dentro ya había personas.

―Ah~ que genial, en mi vida tuve oportunidad de entrar a un baño de este tamaño, casi parece una piscina―dijo la chica salpicando un poco de agua a su acompañante, esta sólo hizo un gesto de molestia.

―Deja de joder ¿Para qué me seguiste? Suficiente tengo con tener que compartir habitación contigo, debí preguntar si podía cambiar con alguna otra chica.

―Ou me rompes el corazón―dijo haciendo ademanes que algo en el pecho le dolía―es obvia la razón por la que vine, no quiero que nada le pase a Mahiru-chan, este lugar es peligroso si no se anda con cuidado y siendo tú la que esta despierta, no puedo dejarte sola―movía la cabeza de un patito que flotaba cerca de ella, había muchos allí, quizás 30―. Además, con todas esas bellezas en nuestra clase ¿Cómo esperar a que me quede en la habitación teniendo oportunidad de ver alguna sin ropa?―tras aquello se escuchó el movimiento del agua salpicando y un manotazo.

―Primero, no toques a nuestros patitos―Shin´ya sostenía la mano de Otoya en alto, estaba de pie frente a la asesina serial que sonreía de forma retadora, el agua sólo podía cubrir hasta sus caderas, dejando su pecho expuesto―segundo, pobre de ti si engañas a Mahiru, ella está aquí solo por ti y yo para cuidarla que tus idioteces no la lastimen ¿quedo claro?―se miraron desafiantes a los ojos, un matiz de locura en cada mirada pero diferente en cada una, Otoya nunca sintió atracción por la personalidad nocturna de Mahiru, para ella era sólo un defecto con conciencia que tenía su novia pero últimamente, el pensamiento de tener a esa chica salvaje a sus pies y suplicando no se alejaba mucho de su cabeza.

― ¿Interrumpo?―llamo una chica pelirroja, traía una toalla en la cintura y otra en sus pechos.

―Je, adelante, una fiesta es mejor cuantos más hay…especialmente compañía agradable―dijo Shin´ya, queriendo olvidar de a momento la presencia de Otoya, estaba allí por su incapacidad de decir no a aun trabajo de paga en que implicara el asesinato de alguien, Mahiru queriendo ayudar a su novia y con miedo de quedarse sola la acompaño a la academia y Shin´ya, sin poder ir en contra de Mahiru y sus deseos, sólo puede prestarle su fuerza y voluntad, tal y como ha sido siempre.

―Como siempre…―susurro mirando el agua, Otoya hablaba con la pelirroja mientras ella pensaba en todo lo que había hecho por su hermana, ellas eran una, pero había ocasiones en las que Shin´ya se sentía muy sola teniendo a Mahiru cerca.

En la habitación 6, ambas jóvenes desempacaban sus cosas o al menos eso hacía una de ellas, la otra tenía personas remodelando y desempacando mientras tomaba una taza de té.

―El lugar no está tan mal, al menos tiene lugar suficiente para mi mesa de té ¿O tu qué opinas, Hitsugi-chan?―dijo viendo a la chica que intentaba desempacar y poner en orden su maleta, con hombre yendo y viniendo, pidiendo permiso para pasar o ultimadamente pasando sobre ella, después de todo es tan pequeña que alzando una pierna podían caminar sin lastimarla, pero aquello le parecía indignante a ella.

―Me parecía perfecta tal y como estaba ¡ey! ¿A dónde llevan la mesa? ¡Sumireko!―a Hitsugi le incomodaba un poco las manías de su compañera por traer sus propios muebles a donde sea que fueran, siempre se preguntaba lo mismo ¿lo hacía por su supuesta "condición" o era mera excusa para no parecer tan pretenciosa?

―Mantente tranquila, tenemos el permiso de la escuela para hacer los cambios que consideremos pertinentes y la mesa de caoba no tardará en llegar para sustituirla―sorbió de su té.

Toda la situación superaba a Hitsugi, al igual que los hombres pasando cosas por encima de ella sin dificultad, si se quedaba más tiempo terminaría por enojarse con la Ojou-sama, algo para nada provechoso si la conocía de algo.

―Saldré a caminar.

―Joh ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

―Puedo ir sola―dijo algo brusca, sabía porque Sumireko se ofrecía a ir con ella.

― ¿Estas segura? No tardare más de un par de minutos y te acompaño.

―No me voy a perder―dijo cerrando la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación la chica de ojos hielo sólo miro un poco la puerta por la que Hitsugi desapareció, en momentos como ese sabía perfectamente cuál era su relación: amigas con derecho a rose, desde siempre había sido así pero ella se empeñaba en dar con ese lado de Hitsugi, aquel en que se entregara por completo en sus brazos, sería apresurado decir que estaba enamorada, pero tenía su interés sentimental en la chica de estatura baja, no sabía porque le atraía, iba en contra de lo que buscaba siempre al pasear por las calles en su limusina, sí, tenía una apariencia delicada que te inspira a protegerla, más aquella apariencia era sólo un mero espejismo. Ya había visto sus verdaderos ojos en una ocasión.

Fuera del cuarto, Kirigaya se apoyó en la puerta suspirando, a veces no entendía por qué continuaba a lado de aquella chica, era agradable y todo, educada, interesante, linda y sus juguetes…no les faltaba nada para hacerla sentir bien pero no era para ella, no la consideraba una pareja o algo, amigas con derecho a rose, eso eran― Y nos conocimos por casualidad―dijo rememorando aquella misión mientras caminaba por los pasillos desiertos tratando de encontrar algún lugar donde pudiese tomar un poco de aire, pero sólo habían ventanas con barrotes, quería apoyarse en el barandal de algún sencillo balcón y ver el cielo nocturno, le gustaba ver las estrellas del cielo.

Le relajaba obsérvalas, eran hermosas, le parecía interesante pensar que todo el mundo podía ver la misma estrella que ella, sus ojos siempre se dirigían al cisne, el león, al cazador, pero tenía una fascinación por ver directamente al ojo de Dios. En la casa Hanabusa había un telescopio a su disposición, uno decente y con gran potencial, le agradeció ese "humilde" regalo a Sumireko, la chica era muy buena con ella, más le preocupaba pensar que accedía a sus peticiones por las cosas que le daba.

―Creo que es tiempo de volver―dijo en voz alta, cuando pasaba la mirada por "las bolas de gas" como les decía Sumireko, llegaba a sumirse tanto que perdía la idea del tiempo corriendo.

Camino un par de minutos regresando sobre sus pasos pero en el punto donde debería estar en el pasillo con habitaciones le mostraba las escaleras.

―Pero si volví por donde llegue…―se dijo extrañada, regreso, esta vez tratando de dar con la ventana del principio y llegó a un pequeño cuarto con sillones y mesas a disposición del alumnado, algo así como un hall― No, no, no―dijo corriendo un poco, volteando de lado a otro, ¿por qué siempre le pasaba esto? Sumireko se reiría de ella.

Corrió frente a un pasillo a toda velocidad, apenas mirando a otro lado cuando pensó ver algo, regresó un par de pasos, allí estaba aquella pelirroja que le resultaba familiar, salía de la cafetería bebiendo un café, en su otra mano sostenía otro vaso humeante. La verdad sea dicha, de entre todas las asesinas en ese grupo negro, aquella pelirroja era la única que lograba intimidarla, la mirada afilada y aquellas cicatrices, su postura felina le decía que era peligrosa, mucho más en compañía de la chica con que la vio, tal vez sólo era su imaginación, pero cuando estaba con aquella chica pelirrosa su mirada y postura parecían afilarse más.

Pero Hitsugi quería llegar a su cuarto sin tener que llamar a Sumireko.

― ¿Ah disculpa?―se acercó tras llamarle, ser la más bajita de la clase y tener que hablar con la más alta era horrible, pero había que hacerlo si quería evitar la vergüenza.

Chitaru detuvo su marcha cuando la pequeña le llamo, le resultaba curioso que niña tan joven y de apariencia tan delicada perteneciera a la clase negra, que en su opinión no era nada más que una competencia por ver quien recolectaba más cabeza y en eso, Isuke estaba de acuerdo.

― ¿Sí?―no tenía idea de que quería la chica, no traía consigo ningún tipo de arma, Isuke siempre le decía que llevara un arma consigo al salir, una katana corta, cuchillo o pistola de corto alcance.

―Esto…veraz…yo am…―le costaba un poco hablar.

―Estas perdida―era una afirmación. Cuando caminaba a la cocina escucho pasos de alguien corriendo, al principio le alertó ese ruido pero siguió escuchándose al mismo tiempo en que compraba el café, por lo que le restó importancia. Tenía a la dueña de esos pasos frente a ella.

― ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no―negó.

Chitaru miro un momento a la chica, analizando la forma en que su boca casi hacía un puchero. Tierno y gracioso.

―Entonces ¿qué deseas?―preguntó.

―Bueno, esto…yo quería pues…―tartamudeo, su lengua decidió no ayudarla y el cerebro apago aquel hemisferio donde las excusas y mentiras se creaban.

―Veo que no necesitas nada―dijo poniendo a Hitsugi entre la espada y la pared; giró sobre sus talones y retomó su marcha sin darse cuenta que una sonrisa juguetona se aparecía en su cara esperando a que la niña picara el anzuelo.

― ¡Espera!―Chitaru detuvo su caminata, borró su sonrisa cuando le dio la cara, esperando a que continuara ablando.

―Está bien…sí estoy perdida―admitió, sus mejillas tomaron un tinte algo rojizo por la vergüenza y coraje, la chica sólo se burlaba de ella.

―Disculpa mi actuar, no fue intencional avergonzarte; me llamo Namatame Chitaru―tiró el vaso de café a un basurero cercano y le tendió la mano; Hitsugi trató de ver la mentira en los ojos escarlata, pero estos eran sinceros y apacibles. Esos ojos que se dilataban teniendo a la peli rosa sentada en sus piernas.

―Kirigaya Hitsugi―estrecho su mano, el edificio tenía aire acondicionado trabajando todo el día y buena parte de la noche, sus propias manos estaban frías, lo opuesto a la leona, que eran cálidas. ¿Sería por el café?

―Dices que te perdiste―dijo tomando camino a las habitaciones, se soltaron las manos.

―Así fue, lo sé es vergonzoso y me apena mucho, soy un poco distraída sobre donde ir al caminar sola y…

―No es por allí―Namatame iba a doblar la izquierda, Kirigaya seguía de frente al hablar. Se golpeó mentalmente por ponerse en semejante situación.

―Lo siento mucho―dijo volviendo a lado de la chica―es una vergüenza.

―No hay problema, no es vergonzoso, creo que es lindo y adorable para tu edad.

― ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?―ahora caminaban a la par.

―No puedes tener más de 11 años.

―Tengo 14, próxima a los 15―corrigió.

―Vaya, no tenía idea, lo siento mucho, disculpa mi imprudencia, con esto ya son dos veces―dijo deteniéndose un poco, no buscaba ofender a aquella chica, su vida como cazadora de asesinos no le permitía conocer a muchas personas y su vida social era nula, aquella chica de joven apariencia se veía agradable.

Kirigaya rio internamente, el rostro de la leona mostraba verdadera preocupación por haberla ofendido, quiso jugar un poco con eso.

―Que grosera fuiste―la pelirroja dio un pequeño brinco por la respuesta no esperada.

―Yo…lo siento mucho, solo que tu estatura, tu voz y tu cabello son lindos como los de una niña de 11.

― ¿Entonces piensas que soy linda?―esa chica, teniéndola cerca y cruzando palabras con ella, pudo ver que su aspecto no coincidía con su forma de ser; la chica de melena dio otro paso atrás, era de risa que una chica claramente más fuerte tratara de escapar de ella. Chitaru dejó el café cerca de una ventana y carraspeo para reponerse.

―Mira, yo no quería ofenderte, disculpa si lo hice, lo siento―colocó su mano derecha en el pecho y su mano con el café tras la espalda, se inclina llevando el pie derecho un poco atrás, sus maneras de actuar sorprendieron a Hitsugi, era muy parecida a un caballero que le mostraba respetos a su dama.

Sonrió gustosa por aquello.

―Descuida Chitaru-san, sólo jugaba.

― ¿Jugar? ―frunció las cejas e inclino la cabeza a un lado―explícate por favor―su trato era suave y atento, siempre había sido un rasgo característico de ella, escondido desde que empezó a vivir con Isuke, pero parecía funcionar con Kirigaya.

―Lo que dije fue solo una broma, quería ver como reaccionarias.

― ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?― ¿qué pasaba con esta chica? ¿Nunca tonteaba con alguien?

Hitsugi encogió sus hombros restando importancia al asunto.

―Sólo era para divertirse.

―Ya veo…divertirse…―pensó en Isuke y su manera de divertirse pero a su cabeza sólo llegaban las imágenes de ser amarrada a la cama con una soga y en la mano de Isuke algo de lubricante, era placentero pero no había ninguna otra sonrisa que no fuera de placer o sensualidad.

―Chitaru-san―llamó.

―Lo siento, pensaba en unas cosas―se irguió. Tomo el café que dejo en la ventana, este comenzaba a enfriarse y a Isuke eso no le gustaría―ven conmigo, tenemos que llegar a las habitaciones―tomó la mano de la pequeña y empezaron a caminar. Chitaru no se apresuraba demasiado pensando en los diferentes tamaños de sus piernas.

― ¿Y ese café?―dijo Hitsugi tratando de entablar platica, veía sus manos entrelazadas, seguro la chica no quería que volviera a perderse; Chitaru la miro y también al café.

―Es para Isuke, mi compañera.

―Ah, la chica con la que compartes habitación, es muy amable de tu parte ofrecerte a comprarle algo―dijo sonriendo, más parecía que había dicho algo fuera de lugar, porque la pelirroja frunció un poco el ceño, mirándola detenidamente: No se había ofrecido a llevarle ningún café, se lo ordenó, pero no diría nada referente a eso, no quería que dijeran nada malo referente a su pareja, por más problemas que se metiera por decir que lo eran a toda persona que lo preguntara, no sentía vergüenza de ser su novia.

Pero esa relación que tenía con la asesina pelirosa era desconocida para su maestra. Chitaru le prometió encontrar al asesino de su hija. Cuando conoció a Isuke estaba tras la pista de un tipo que conocía el apodo de aquel asesino, sólo su apodo. En medio de la persecución por los muelles recibió una bala en el brazo derecho que la obligo a dejar caer su espada al sentir el plomo dentro de sus carnes.

Pensó que eso sería todo, había fallado, persiguiendo incansable a una presa demasiado grande para su mordida y ahora sentía la fría culata del revolver en su frente, miró directo a esos ojos ue se mofaban de ella, cerro los suyos cuando escuchó el disparo, más no ocurrió nada, por un instante pensó que todo fue tan rápido y certero que no había sentido nada.

El cañón del arma bajó de su frente y 100 kilos de peso muerto y gimiente cayeron sobre su figura arrodillada, su cabeza recibió un duro golpe cuando chocó contra el asfalto mojado, sintió algo caliente en su hombro, su cara era aplastada por el esternón del hombre; el cuerpo no paraba de temblaba y tensarse, aquello le dijo a Chitaru que estaba debajo de alguien muriéndose, sentía el grito atorado en su garganta y faltaba un poco más para que saliera, su brazo dolía y su cabeza palpitaba, carecía de la fuerza necesaria para apartar el quizás ya cadáver de ella.

―Vaya, Isuke falló, había apuntado a la cabeza―escuchó un avoz de mujer igual que pasos acercándose―pero se puede corregir~3―no le veía la cara pero esa voz salía de labios sonriendo, trató de empujar el cuerpo cuyos espasmos solo la alteraban, cuando un sonido atronador cerca de su cabeza hizo que estos se detuvieran en el acto: la chica había disparado a la cabeza del hombre, sintió como algo caliente caía sobre su cabello y lo mojaba, sus ojos se desorbitaban y se creía a punto de vomitar. Pensó en la cabeza del hombre abierta sobre la suya y un gemido patético salió de sus labios llegando a oídos de la otra chica― ¿Uh? ¿Quién…?―fue liberada del peso aplastante sobre ella, la chica lo había pateado― ¿Quién eres tú?―era una chica peli rosa, su mirada traía un ceño fruncido sobre esos ojos naranjas, usaba botas de tacón y un pantalón negro ceñido, la madrugada fría le obligaba a tener la cremallera de su chaqueta cerrada pero dejaba ver un poco de su estómago plano―Isuke no lo repetirá ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?―no le apuntaba con el arma, pero Chitaru sabía que si quería verla muerta no le constaría más de 1 segundo en hacerle un agujero a su frente.

―Na-na-namatame Chitaru…―sentía su garganta completamente seca, miró por un segundo el cadáver del tipo, sus ojos estaban abiertos y brillos, igual que los ojos falsos de aquellos animales disecados, en su frente había un pequeño cuerno, justo en medio, quizás era la bala que intentaba salir por allí y su cuello y orejas estaban llenos de sangre que comenzaba a coagularse…un poco de esa sangre la tenía en el cabello.

― ¿Qué asuntos tenías con el perro muerto?―guardó el arma y se arrodilló a registrar los bolsillos del hombre, Chitaru resistió el impulso de gritarle que no lo tocara de esa forma tan fría, pero si abría la boca sería para expulsar otra cosa que no serían palabras.

―Él sabía algo…el alias de un asesino…

Sin aviso previo sintió otra vez el frio del arma, esta vez en medio de los ojos.

―El estúpido conocía muchas personas, el nombre de Isuke por ejemplo, responde ¿es a Isuke a quien buscas?―habló con tono coqueto, alzaba una ceja en señal de burla y le quitó el seguro al arma, Chitaru negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada, respiraba agitada y el brazo le dolía como el infierno; Isuke miró la sangre en la mano de Chitaru y también el arma a unos metros― Y dile a Isuke ¿en serio pensabas que con una espada ibas a poder con este imbécil?

―Pues…yo…―su respiración era irregular, los pulmones parecían querer fallarle en cualquier momento, pues por más bocanadas de aire que tragara se sentía ahogar por todo cuanto estaba ocurriendo, sólo quería un descanso.

―Típico, buscan venganza y no saben cómo conseguirla―sacó un cuchillo y cortó la manga ensangrentada con la que hizo un torniquete en el brazo, luego de eso saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió la frente de la leona manchada de esa sangre asquerosa―a Isuke no le gusta ver sangre sobre los vivos―se levantó luego de eso y caminó a la calle, a lo lejos se veía un auto, imagino que sería de aquella chica.

Chitaru miró la sangre bajo la cabeza reventada del hombre, su brazo y por último a la chica a unos metros. Se sentía desfallecer en cualquier momento, se sentía salida de una pelea dispareja, su cabeza palpitaba y sólo podía mover los pies para que aquella chica no la dejara muy atrás. Nada podía hacer por cuenta propia, ella no era en ese momento una asesina y de acuerdo a lo que experimento, sólo los asesinos conocen a otros asesinos.

Sacude la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Cómo deseaba haber conocido a Isuke en diferentes circunstancias.

―Isuke quería un café, por lo que fui a buscarlo. Ella es mi pareja, mi novia―Isuke había cuidado de ella luego de esa noche, Chitaru le ofreció su lealtad por salvarla en los muelles.

―Lamento haber mal entendido, no fue intencional, por favor disculpa.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta cuando llegaron al pasillo de los dormitorios.

―No importa, no es la primera vez―y desde entonces estaba con Isuke, la chica la había enamorado con esas muestras de afecto, tan escasas como una flor en un desierto, pero Chitaru las apreciaba como si fueran una pequeña fuente de agua luego de muchos días de caminata bajo un ardiente sol.

―Gracias por ayudarme, no era tu responsabilidad y de cualquier forma no me dejaste sola―estaban frente la habitación 6.

―No fue nada, no me gusta ver a chicas como tú en problemas.

― ¿Tu novia se mete en problemas?―esas palabras incomodaron a Chitaru, Isuke era muchas cosas menos una joven que necesitara de su ayuda, haciéndola sentir inútil en ocasiones.

―Am…sí…algo así ella es…especial―acarició su melena y el sentimiento de sangre secándose entre su cabello regresó a ella, haciendo que un frio estremecimiento naciera desde su nuca.

Hitsugi miró esa melena color vino tan desordenada y pasó por su cabeza la imagen mental de ella tras la chica pasando un cepillo por sus cabellos―pero tiene su genio y ya me espero bastante, debo irme.

―Oh, sí, hasta mañana Chitaru-sam, que tengas dulces sueños y gracias―la pelirroja caminaba a su habitación cuando dijo aquello. Hitsugi sonrió, había encontrado algo más que un camino a los dormitorios.

―En mi plática con Kaminaga-sam me enteré que hubo una clase negra antes que nosotras―dejo suelto su cabello castaño, lo acarició un poco y se quitó los lentes, seguido del saco café.

― ¿Eso importa?―preguntó Azuma, buscaba sus cosas para poder ducharse.

―La clase negra es el nombre con que llaman a un salón lleno de asesinos con un solo objetivo entre ellos, la clase anterior tenía por objetivo a Ichinose Haru, la chica a la que nos llamaron para proteger―a esta altura Tokaku había volteado para ver a su novia―Kaminaga Kouko fue compañera de Ichinose y también participo en la clase negra.

― ¿Qué significa que aún este aquí?―no usaba más que la falda, la camisa y sostén estaban tirados en la esquina de la habitación, Shiena pensaba que su compañera había nacido sin pudor o simplemente tomaba con demasiada naturalidad estar desnuda, después de todo, no tenía de que avergonzarse.

―Eso no lo sé―su charla con la chica de cabello negro fue corta, apenas un intercambio de nombres y mencionar porque estaban en la clase negra especial―sólo dijo que protege a Haru.

― ¿Qué hacía exactamente en esa clase negra, entró protegiendo a Ichinose?―de pronto Azuma se veía muy interesada en todo aquel asunto, cosa extraña a los ojos de Shiena, aquella chica era tan inexpresiva, tanto que sólo cuando tenían sexo podía ver alguna emoción en ese rostro.

―Te dije todo lo que sé.

―Investiga en el sistema―dicho aquello entró al baño.

― ¿Qué investigue?―se preguntó, le parecía muy raro pero no iba a discutir, pocas veces Tokaku le pedía algo y no quería decepcionarla. Soltó un suspiro por la forma tan enigmática de esa chica, siempre era observadora y atenta a su entorno pero a la vez tan ensimismada en sí misma.

Sacó la computadora de su mochila, una vieja chica azul que había tenido mejores años y más espacio en el disco duro, igual saco un par de memorias y una nueva de una caja que tenía en otro bolsillo. Tardaría un par de minutos en los que su chica buscaba una pequeña falla en la seguridad o por lo menos un eslabón débil al cual atacar.

Acaricio su cabello suelto, no tomó el baño esperando por el regreso de Azuma, que poniendo la mente en orden, no le pregunto qué le tomó tanto tiempo. Se encogió de hombros, si era importante Azuma se lo diría, podía decirse que una de las cosas buenas de su relación es que no existían los celos o desconfianza, Azuma le contaba lo que hacía, a conciencia o por costumbre, al final del día, la chica le daba su lugar, era su forma tan particular de decir que la quería, Azuma siempre le diría la verdad y jamás le ocultaría cosas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al dejar de escuchar el agua de la ducha, volteo a ver la puerta del baño, Tokaku salió secando su cabello corto, vestía un top azul oscuro y un pantalón deportivo.

― ¿Terminaste?―dijo con voz carente de sentimiento, algo a lo que Shiena se tuvo que acostumbrar con el tiempo, seguía sin gustarle la falta de emoción pero se decía que no era la gran cosa.

―Apenas comenzare, tan pronto mi ordenador encuentre un punto en el cual trabajar―dijo viéndola, esta se paseaba hasta el frigorífico sacando una botella de agua.

― ¿Cuánto tardaras?―no era intencional la manera tan exigente en que sonaban sus palabras, o de eso se convencía Shiena a cada momento en que debían trabajar en algo juntas, Tokaku no preguntaba de más ni tampoco lo mínimo.

―No lo sé, quizás deba dejar trabajando mi computadora toda la noche, estoy segura que este lugar tiene miles de barreras de seguridad, quizás el lugar más difícil al que haya entrado alguna vez―dijo mientras conectaba las memorias que había sacado de su mochila.

―De acuerdo―tampoco demostraba decepción, impaciencia, enojo o alguno de esos sentimientos que aparecían en la voz de las personas cuando algo no salía acorde a lo que querían, Azuma Tokaku era una persona de lo más transparente en el mal sentido―deberías entrar al baño, iré a la cama.

Lo hizo, disfrutó del agua caliente por un rato mientras esta se llevaba las preocupaciones por el desagüe, ella no era del todo una asesina, sólo se dedicaba a hackear sistemas y la academia 17 aprovechó aquello cuando llamaron por dos alumnas de la clase especial para una misión de larga duración. Se preguntaba si tendría que correr riesgos o si le pedirían trabajar al resguardo desde la academia, si debía ser sincera, prefería eso último, no era como Tokaku, eso estaba más que dicho, quizás su única cualidad era el manejo de armas, tenía buena puntería al menos de eso podía fiarse.

Salió del baño vistiendo shorts y una blusa café claro, caminó a la cama en que la otra chica le daba la espalda y se acostó con cuidado, Azuma estiro su brazo para apagar la luz y volteó a verla, miró a Shiena directo a los ojos por un rato sin cambiar su expresión y después de un suspiro tranquilo besó su frente deseándole buenas noches, en ese momento del día, el último en que sus ojos permanecían abiertos, eran los únicos en que podía sentir esas muestras de afecto, los únicos en que Azuma le permitía acercarse a ella y abrazarla para poder dormir y calmar sus nervios por aquella su primera misión verdadera.

―No te alejes de esa forma―las luces estaban apagadas, el agua en el baño se había ido por el desagüe hacía un rato y la figura que hablaba estaba sentada en el borde de la cama en medio de la oscuridad―no sabemos si podemos confiar en ellas.

―Haru sólo quería conocer a sus nuevas compañeras de clase―el ambiente era callado, mucho, no se percibía un tic-tac, un aparato zumbando o las sabanas deslizándose por el cuerpo de alguna de ellas, todo era quieto y calmo a la espera de algo que inyectara vida en medio de ese cementerio.

―Entiende que podría ser peligroso―era quería que fuese su última palabra, esa chica debía entender que todo lo que hacía, era por ella, dejaría su organización, escaparía con ella, podría dar la vida de ser necesario, pero ella tenía que colaborar.

―Kouko-chan ¿tú no confías en nadie?―se colocó tras la pelirroja, tomando la posición en que siempre dormían desde la primera vez que compartieron cama.

Por su cabeza se pasó la imagen de su maestra, había confiado en ella, la única persona en esa iglesia en la que podía confiar, la única persona que le tendió una mano amiga en ese orfanato y le pagó de la peor manera imaginable, aun recordaba esa noche, era una serie de imágenes que se repetían constantemente en su cabeza cada noche, sin falta. Insistiendo en que las viera, como si no estuviesen ya grabada a fuego en su memoria.

La noche era húmeda, el cielo amenazaba con dejar caer la lluvia en cualquier momento. El viejo gordo, dueño del elegante auto se encontraba dentro del hotel, luego de disfrutar de los favores de la carne que le daba una tercera compañera en aquella misión de tres integrantes. Se supone que esa sería sólo una misión de entrenamiento, ver como lo hacían los profesionales y tomar nota para cuando llegase su turno. Pese a ello, no podía contener la emoción por ver en acción a su maestra. Esa emoción debió esconderse mal porque la mujer morena le sonrió, a la vez que le ofrecía las herramientas con las cuales instalarían la bomba bajo el auto. Una pena, era pocos los modelos que quedaban.

―Pero…pero yo no―dijo negándose y tratando de regresar los delicados instrumentos.

―Estás lista, tus trabajos son los mejores, elaborados y planificados. Esto es algo sencillo, puedes con esto, lo sé―dijo negándose a tomar las cosas que le ofrecía, debió insistir más, debió negarse rotundamente, pero quería demostrar su valía a ojos de su maestra. Y vaya que lo demostró.

Después de eso, su vida siguió los pasos de una monja entregada en cuerpo y alma a su fe. Kouko creía que si cumplía como debía ser cada una de las misiones en su honor…podría recibir el perdón que tanto necesitaba y con esto el descanso por las noches. Pero conoció a la chica entre sus brazos y recordó una de las enseñanzas de su maestra: que era mejor no ser buena en el asesinato y teniendo a esa chica allí, frente a ella asustada dándole esa mirada de ojos rosas que parecían irradiar luz…fue demasiado para ella. Lo último que recuerda antes de desvanecerse son esos ojos rosa, perdió la respiración con sólo verlos detenidamente. Ahora que los recordaba, una pequeña punzada en la sien le provocaba una mueca de dolor.

― ¿Kouko-chan?―llamó la chica al no obtener respuesta.

―Confío en ti Haru, eres la única en la que necesito confiar―dijo cerrando los ojos. Esa sería otra noche sin dormir bien, pero al menos había puesto una sonrisa en ese rostro.

―Isuke no puede creerlo, te envía por un simple café y le traes esta basura―la peli rosa se comportó, de ser su apartamento, hubiera hecho un escándalo mayor. Chitaru suspiro, sabía que aquello pasaría― ¿qué demonios te tomo tanto tiempo?

―Una de las chicas de la clase negra―respondió preparando algo de té. Isuke le dedicaba tiempo a las uñas de sus pies, su largo cabello estaba atado en una cola alta para que se secara después de la ducha. Namatame imaginaba que su novia no había hecho mayor escándalo por disfrutar de su baño caliente, en el apartamento ya no contaban con baños de ese tipo, usaban lo necesario de gas para las comidas y era todo.

―Tsk…esas idiotas, parece que insisten en meterse en nuestros asuntos―arrojó la lima dentro del estuche y lo cerró con fuerza. La peliroja se acercó para darle la taza y tomó lugar junto a ella.

― ¿Sigues molesta por la chica Sagae? No fue para tanto. Deberías dejarlo―recostó su cuerpo un poco cansado en la cama de Isuke, quizás esté de buen humor y la dejara dormir con ella.

―No lo entenderías si Isuke lo explicara, sólo encárgate de que sepa su lugar en un futuro próximo―dijo a la vez que se levantaba a guardar el estuche en su maleta―Tsk…no desempacamos.

―Ya lo haremos mañana, vamos a dormir―se levantó y empezó a quitarse la ropa, desabotono el pantalón y lo bajó, miró en dirección a Isuke pero se distraía mirando a un punto en la ventana. Chitaru se acercó a ella, sin sus botas fácilmente la rebasaba en estatura, rodeó su figura con sus brazos y con cuidado sin apoyarse dejó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirosa. Esta levantó la mano y acaricio tras su oreja haciendo estremecer a su leona―. Recordé el día en que me encontraste.

― ¿Por qué lo mencionas?―volteó un poco el rostro para ver a Namatame, está se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

―Kirigaya me lo hizo recordar.

― ¿Quién es Kirigaya?―se alejó de la pelirroja y esta la dejó hacer.

―Es una chica que parece niña pequeña, usa coletas y tiene el cabello azul celeste. Sus ojos son un amarillo diamante―le dio la espalda a Isuke para ponerse una camiseta. Su espalda tenía algunas cicatrices. Todas ellas producto de las misiones en que Isuke se embarcaba, en muchas de estas ella había tenido que llevarse la parte difícil gracias a la temeraria chica recostada en la cama. Sus ojos anaranjados se pasaron por aquella espalda pensando en cada misión en que la camisa blanca de Chitaru tuvo que teñirse de carmesí. No lo diría pero en su interior se arrepentía de como acababan siempre las cosas para esa leona que no quería pelear.

―Isuke tendrá que investigar si le gustan los gatos~3

―Aún si le gustaran…no te abandonaría―ya vestida se arrodillo frente a la cama―te prometí lealtad y así será.

―Idiota, Isuke nunca pidió que le prometieras nada―Namatame se sintió herida, pero sólo sacudió la cabeza tratando de comprender a la chica. Se levantó pero Isuke la tomó de la camiseta y le jaló quedando esta chica acostada de espaldas en aquella cama―. No molestes a Isuke tan tarde en la noche. Duerme aquí pero mañana te quedas en tu propia cama. ¿Entendido?

La leona asintió enternecida por esas palabras, ese era el máximo que llegaría a sacarle a Isuke. Se acostó buscando no incomodar y esperó a que el sueño llegase.

 **N/A: Pues comprenderán que no podrán obtener más de esto hasta muuuucho tiempo después, verán ayer y hoy fueron días muy felices para mí y dije que quería compartir parte de esa felicidad al fandom; les cuento el chisme entero, para ninguno de los que nos lee le será sorpresa el que diga que su servidora y Alex, quien me ayuda a escribir "La casa Sagae" y "I´ll set you free", somos pareja, ayer cumplimos un año de relación y pues a ustedes les conviene que yo sea feliz, sólo miren que les di otro capítulo de algo que no pensaba continuar jeje genial no? Bueno pero eso no es todo, los exhorto, les invito, les pido de la manera más atenta, que dejen sus comentarios aquí abajito, y que igual no dejen a nuestros bebes en la calle sin esa energía que les dan sus comentarios, si les gustó si no les gusto, díganlo, ayuda mucho y al mismo tiempo desiluciona no ver gente expresando su opinión de tu trabajo. Y ya ni decir que sino comentamos este fandom se irá al olvido, anden, no sean malos y regalen un review. Nos vemos pronto.**


End file.
